The Time We Have
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Time and Love are always at odds with each other. One is constant the other fleeting. One can be false the other is always true. One changes depending on your location, the other, no matter where you are the feelings are the same... And yet one you never have enough of and the other always seems so short... Which is why even an assassin must cherish every moment of peace...


**Disclamer: I don't own To-Love-Ru that crazy prev Saki Hasemi dose along with Kentaro Yabuki**

**Yo, how's it hanging?**

**I am still working on my stories; with a another To-Love-Ru fic on the way, but this one just popped up. So here it is hope you enjoy!**

**UPDATED: 4/15/13**

**So I've been reading some of the reviews and it seems some of you may be confused on wants going on. So there will be an explanation at the end of the story.**

**Also because of so many things going on at the moment (Moving, college, getting out of school, family problems, ect) it's going to take me longer to update my stoires. So please and thank you for being pacinet with me.**

* * *

The Time We Have

She's scared. She who has battled monsters beyond reality, she who has fought an army and come out without a mark, she who has faced death with a cold face a thousand over, she who is feared in the underground by her name 'golden darkness' is terrified; and _he_ knew it.

As they laid there on the park bench underneath the winter stars, him holding her tiny frame close to his hard chest as she curled up in his lap seeking more than just warmth, she dare not look at him. For she feared what she may see, she feared what his gentle brown eyes will show.

How strange truly, their whole relationship. She is a cold relentless assassin with a past as dark as the empty space she is accustom to, she has killed more men and monsters than humans have breathed, and him, he is a seventeen year old klutz that with nothing but his younger sister and his social life to worry about. Saying that their lives, their worlds, are completely different is pathetic and sad understatement, and yet they admitted their love for one another a year ago. And ever since then they have been nearly inspirable, never seeing one without the other.

It is a truly bewildering thing, their relationship…..

But she maybe the most peculiar between them, the fresh wound on his forehead is evidence of that.

She hated it, her selfishness, it is what gave him the wound, it's what made her feel so weak. Weak in how she fell into her emotions, acting without thinking she stuck at the girl, who wasn't even a threat to her. But he, in his pure hearted kindness and infinite stupidity, pushed her out of the way for him to take the blow.

The cut on his head will always be a reminder, a memory of his fragility, a proven fact that he is a mere human, and that fact terrified her. She clutched tighter on his shirt, as if in a moment, he wouldn't be there, and will slip away from her grasp. Her head, buried in his chest and red as a ruby, swam with dark thoughts that she didn't dare want to come true. She shifted so to look up at him, her red eyes searching for an answer to her many questions.

He felt the movement and caught her intense look causing him to blush more, not being used to her being so close to him. Next to hand holding, which is a rarity for them, this is the most intimate thing they have ever done. Desperately he wanted to know what she is thinking, what has caused her such distress and pain. He tired looking into those wise red pools, only to find them getting closer to him. Her lips separated slightly, leaving an inviting allure that begged to be closed as her eyes seem to droop and glaze over. He had seen this action, done it more times than he could count, yet he still reacted with hesitant instinct. Leaning ever so slight, he titled to close the gap as he feels her warm breath.

However, she turned away, denying themselves of such pleasures, yet it was strange why she turned when she is the one who initiated the action. But he saw it, he saw the reason beyond her shyness, he saw the constant worry and fear in her eyes.

She couldn't do it. She didn't want to see him hurt because of her; she couldn't move this relationship any further than it is. He would die, plain and simple. She can see it as clear as day; her enemies would capture him, torture him for information on her whereabouts, and he, stricken with fear, wouldn't tell them a thing. Why? It's just the way he is. Then they would kill him, like rodent in the street. She started to shake, trembling at the image of his life being stripped away because of her.

Rito felt her tremble against his chest, her head turned away from him. He has seen many sides of her; her angry side being the most abundance. But he had never seen her being fearful of anything, even faced with the meaning of death, she was as emotionless as a rock. Seeing her in such a state made him confused on how to act. Rito is a boy of thought; always thinking before he acts, never acting on impulses. But in this situation, when nothing that could help came to mind, he could only act and not think. He placed his hand on her head, she flinched at the contact but didn't resist him as he pulled her his chest. With that same hand he gently stroked her head, slowly with great care.

She didn't know how to react to his hand suddenly resting on her head then pulling her in in his chest. When he caressed her golden hair, she strangely started to relax, and as she did she heard it.

_Thump thump_

That strong sound that resonated form his chest.

_Thump thump_

It beat like any other and yet this one is different.

_Thump thump_

It's not like her own; strong in will powered by strength. It is gentle…

_Thump thump_

Yet determine, determined to keep going, determined to never let go, determined to stay with her. Strange, how could something so fragile, so weak and easily destroyed, be so strong? It frighten her how his heart, the object keeping him alive, is so close to her, but it didn't it only made her question just how strong this human boy could be. Is he strong enough to face the monsters that may come for him? Can he beat them bear handed or will he find a weapon to defeat them?

No, no he wouldn't. He is to be killed, so easy, and so plainly that his enemies wouldn't even bat an eyelash to his corpse, but that's not the case here…

Yes he would die, but he will die fighting, he would die protecting her, Makin, Lala, Haruna, he would die protecting everyone. He knew it; his heart is ready for it. His death is the inevitable, it _will happen_. When and where, she doesn't know but if he, a simple human boy is ready for it, and then she as the one close to his heart, should be as well.

Their time is short, his D-day will come. Tonight, tomorrow, next month, next year, when he's walking home from school or when he is old an even more frail than now, death will be there to take him from her. She didn't have time to dwell on what ifs, she only has time to enjoy him as he is now, and towmorrow, and next week, and next year, she only has time to enjoy him as he is still alive.

She looked at him again, to be reassured that he is still there, still with her. She sees his brown eyes looked down at her, worrying over her, she sees his soft hair that could never stay straight, she sees his lips, that contain a million and one movements, her favorite being his smile. She sees everything, and yet she sees nothing. She had to make sure, so with a red face she reach a tentative hand to touch him, when his eyes caught hers, she forze.

Rito saw her hand reach for him, it shivered but not from the cold, and as he looked into her eyes, he saw that it wasn't fear this time. It is how nervous she is to continue. So he let her, at her own pace move forward, ever so slightly she moved as if she was about to pet some wild beast that would maul her any a moment's notice. But it is only Rito Yuki, the boy who holds her heart. She reached for his cheek; her eyes never leaving his, her hand hovered above it, so close that she could feel the small stubble of hair that was starting to grow form it. She touched him, but moved back, in fear that he would break like a glass doll. Her hand was still hesitant, she is still hesitant to move forward; the what ifs still clouded her mind. That cloud suddenly disappeared when she felt the warmth of his hand encompass hers as he brought them both to his cheek. The look in his eyes showed a soothing kindness that made her flush more. He rubbed her hand affectionately, letting it stroke his own blushing face, relishing in its warmth.

Now it is time to steel her resolve, she gulped down whatever queasy feelings she had, and brought her face closer to his, this time her eyes closed so to not look at him.

Rito was brought back to reality when he saw her head lean towards him once more. This time though he let her go as she would, slowly she reached him with her lips parted, her eyes closed getting closer and closer to want she desired. She started to feel his breath, then she felt his warmth, yet she paused, right where their lips could met, mere inches apart she started having second thoughts once more. So Rito gave her a little push, closing the gap himself Rito pushed his lips against her letting the eruption of emotions begin.

The kiss was as chaste and innocent as it could get, there was no tongue, no moaning of pleasure, nor grinding of the bodies. Yet the passion was super nova, an explosion that sent her body aflame. It was something she never felt before, even with all of its power that could tear the earth a sunder, there is a sweet tenderness that gripped her, made her feel safe. As if she could sleep in his arms without a care in the world.

He didn't know what to expect when he kissed her, honestly he was sacred for his life when he pushed his lips up to hers thinking she would have his throat in her golden grip. But as his lips pushed against her soft ones, he felt content, calm, but most of all he felt her. He felt her unease of him, her unease of them and their relationship. He felt her love for, with is the most powerful of all feelings, he felt everything from her. Something like this didn't surprise him however; she is never really honest with her feelings since they are still fresh to her.

They pulled back, her eyes open, his as well. They study each other for a moment, face like cherries and minds like bee hives. But they didn't say a word, she leaned her head back down to his chest listening to his heart beat while he stared at the stars.

A long silence passed them, both their feelings a mess, but his became clear.

"Yami…" His voice, masculine and strong sounded small and even, but sure of everything. "Even…Even we are separated, even if we are forced to never see each other again, even if…"

His hold on her grew tighter…

"Even if I die…."

Like an arrow it pierced her, gripping his the cloth of his shirt she trembled. Just because she has accepted the truth doesn't mean she likes it.

"I want you to know I…" he paused, even after doing this more than seven times he still felt butterflies. "I…I will always love you."

He had slain her. Rito Yuki has done what many mercenaries and warriors in the galaxy dreamed of doing. He had struck golden darkness in the heart. Her body became so stiff she should be consider deceased, but her lungs still pressed oxygen though her body. He has said those words before, but the intensity in which he said them this time hit her harder than before.

She didn't know how to respond to that, yet her instincts, made her speak. Not her fighting instinct, nor was it her instinct to hit him, it was something different, something unknown to both of them.

"R-Rito…" she didn't look at him, she focused her blushing face and crimson eyes on the leaf on the ground.

"Promise me that…that you'll stay with me no matter what…." Her time with him is shorter than she imaged, she knew this is selfish, but she wanted to be with him, even to his last breath

He held her tighter to him and nodded his head, "Ok…"

Under the moon lite sky they stayed there on the park bench. What will happen towmorrow, not even time could tell.

* * *

**So what did you think? Honestly I am not really picky when it comes to who captain trips a lot ends up with it being a harem and all but i do think his and Yami's relationship would be a lot more dynamic than some of the others. But eh that's just my opinion.**

**Ok so here's what what: Think of it to love ru in a more serious way. Yami, the badass assassin, has more people wanting to kill her than there are stars in space; ok that's a bit of an over exaggeration but you get my point. But she can handle that being a living weapon and all, however Rito is as normal as the people reading about him; physically not mentally, and the best he could do is run and hope not to get caught by one of the more evil villains besides the ones that are more comedic than evil. **

**But what if he was caught? Well in the manga he would be saved by one of the girls; probably Momo although I think she'd do some form of genocide for that. But thinking more seriously he would die, plain and simple. But that doesn't meaning he _is_ dying in this story. The story itself is saying that if he was caught and no one saved him, he would die. So simply his is not dying but Yami is worried that he will die because of her assassin title which well cause others to use him to get to her; kind of like that chapter where Makin was used against her but more painful. **

**Also to explain the cut on his forehead:**

**Basically while they were out on a date in the library, a girl started flirting with Rito. Yami got jealousy and tried to attack her with the intent to kill unlike the other times she hits Rito it's more of a 'you idiot' love tap. And Rito being Rito pushed her out of the way and got hit instead getting the wound.**

**Did ya get it? Tell if you understand or not so i can better explain it.**

**See ya around**


End file.
